milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigette Murphy
Brigette Murphy is Sara and Milo's mother and the wife of Martin Murphy. She is an architect by profession. She is voiced by Pamela Adlon. Personality Brigette is a kind women who cares deeply for her family and those close to her. She's generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride. She's been shown to be very intelligent, and gives her children solid advice anytime they come to her with a problem. Her advice is always rooted in personal experience; she brings up her own past whenever she's helping them through their issues. She points out many jobs she's had when reassuring Milo about his future career, and she reminisces over her first date with Martin when discussing Sara's date-related problem. She has no problem dealing with the constant setbacks the family goes through due to Murphy's Law. In fact, she enjoys the adventures; often going out of her way to prevent things from going wrong in the first place. This is something possible for her when she has time away from her family. She seems to do most of her architectural work in a special shed in the backyard for just this purpose and tends to save her most important work for days when her husband and son are out of the house. She expresses this sentiment again when discussing the large Murphy gatherings they had in the past, commenting that 'things are easier now' in spite of missing the visits. She does express mild frustration and worry at times when problems come up around her work or her family, such as sternly asking Milo where is anchor was after noticing it was missing from his backpack, and showing understandable annoyance when a flying boiler destroys the blueprints she spent the day working on. Physical Appearance Brigette is an adult woman with light skin and very short, light orange hair with bangs. She has a gently pointed chin and a small, pointed nose. She wears a mint green short sleeved shirt with a folded collar over a very light colored pair of blue jeans which have visible pockets and seams down the sides. Her shoes are light brown and have small heels, with darker brown soles and straps. History In "Rooting for the Enemy", Brigette opens the front door of her home to let Diogee back in after he is told he can't attend the football game between the Geckos and the Tigers. In "Party of Peril", where Zack and Melissa convince Brigette and Martin to hold a surprise birthday party for Milo for the first time in years. In "Worked Day" her career as an architect is touched upon as Milo expresses his uncertainty as to what he should be, and Brigette encourages him, saying that he has time and can do anything he sets his mind to. In "The Wilder West" she and her husband drop Milo, Sara, Zack, and Melissa off at the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch while they go shopping at a nearby discount outlet, based on the fact that it costs less when they are forced to buy said items when they are broken due to the effects of Murphy's Law. Twice in the course of the episode, she forgets Sara; she first forgets that she is in the car while Sara is fixated on her phone, which Brigette encourages her not to focus on the entire time they're there. The second time she forgets her at the dude ranch after they picked Milo and the others up. In "Family Vacation" she calls having four spare tires not overkill. In "Athledecamathalon" she and Martin go to Milo's school to drop off his lunch and body armor. In "We're Going to the Zoo" her children and Zack accidentally donated her vintage t-shirt collection and spend an hour chasing them down via bike, bus, ski jump, and ostrich. She tells them that she wanted to give them to them to donate, much to their shock at what they went through to get them back. In "Love Toboggan" she works on her blueprints while her husband and son are out skiing and helps her daughter with her possible date. Just as she finishes her work the papers are destroyed when Diogee rides a boiler into the house via the roof. In "Fungus Among Us", she and Martin are being held prisoner by Pistachions at Lard World and they comfort their daughter when she is captured. When Milo gets close to their holding cell she tells him to run. In "A Christmas Peril", she and her husband go to the mall for last minute Christmas shopping. They are stuck when a blizzard hits and are delighted to see their children and extended family. They have dinner at a Chinese restaurant with the Underwoods, the Chases, Mort, and Amanda. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Brigette is held behind by a Pistachion with Martin and Sara while Zack and the others escape the Pistachion prisons. Later, she was transformed into a Pistachion by the M.U.L.C.H. machine but changed back after Derek was destroyed. In "Picture Day", she compliments Milo on his hair and expresses her hopes that he'd get a good school photo this year. At the end of the day, she reassures him that she was just happy to have the real thing. Brigette is perturbed when Doof walks through the house in a bath towel. In "Game Night", she tries to use the Barbeque with Martin, but it explodes. She participates in game night and is eventually sucked into an alternate dimension with the others. In "Pace Makes Waste", Brigette had been the one to organize the charity race. She sells Llama plushies with Martin during the race. In "Cake 'Splosion!", Brigette cheers Milo and Amanda on from the stands. Relationships Family Martin Murphy Brigette cares dearly for her husband and does not mind being around him whenever Murphy's Law takes effect. She loves spending time with him, and she's very proud of his accomplishments. Sara Murphy Sara is Brigette's daughter. While the two are close, Brigette voices her worries over Sara's cell phone usage, and has, on occasion, accidentally left her behind while driving with the family. When Sara admitted to having a crush on someone but claimed that her mother had no idea, Brigette stated her crush's name immediately, much to Sara's surprise. She gives her daughter advice when Sara needs it, having reminisced about her first date with Martin when Sara came to her wondering whether she thought Neal's lunch invite was supposed to be a date. Milo Murphy Brigette cares dearly for her son. While she trusts him to take care of himself in spite of Murphy's Law, she did ask him sharply where his anchor was when she didn't feel it in his backpack. When Milo forgot his lunch and body armor at home, she went to his school with Martin to get Milo his stuff. Worried about his future career, Milo went to his mother for advice. She reminded him that he can be whatever he wants and that he shouldn't worry too much about the future. Diogee Diogee is the family dog, and like the rest of the family, Brigette loves him dearly. She often lets him into the house when he gets sent home by others. Brigette expresses notable frustration when Diogee accidentally destroyed a day's worth of her work with a flying boiler. Acquaintances Heinz Doofenshmirtz Heinz made himself a house guest at Brigette's house. Like Martin, she doesn't understand why he's living with them and states the reasons to be 'convoluted'. She's understandably perturbed when Heinz walks through the house in a bath towel, carelessly stating that the bathroom is finally free. Melissa Chase Brigette is friendly with Melissa and seems to have known her as long as Milo has, having referred to her as 'honey' while they discussed plans for Milo's surprise party. She trusted her with advice regarding the party and Murphy's Law, having asked Melissa whether she believed they should invite Zack. Zack Underwood Brigette is on good terms with Zack and is always happy to see him. Initially, she asked Melissa whether she believed they should invite Zack to Milo's party and whether he was insured. When Zack asked if they could make it a surprise party, Brigette went with the idea, suggesting it to Martin. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"Party of Peril" *"Worked Day" *"The Wilder West" *"Family Vacation" *"Athledecamathalon" *"We're Going to the Zoo" *"Love Toboggan" *"Fungus Among Us" *"A Christmas Peril" Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Picture Day" *"Game Night" *"Pace Makes Waste" *"Cake 'Splosion!" *"Lady Krillers" *"Doof's Day Out" *"Disco Do-Over" *"Managing Murphy's Law" *"Sick Day" *"Now I Am a Murphy" *"Abducting Murphy's Law" *"The Goulash Legacy" *"The Dog Who Knew Too Much" *"Adventure Buddies" *"Ride Along Little Doggie" *"Cast Party" *"Cavendish Unleashed" *"First Impressions" *"Escape" Trivia * Brigette may be named after Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's wife, Birgitte Marsh, who's name almost sounds identical to Brigette. * Even though it is true that Heinz Doofenshmirtz calls Brigette his "Mom" and Brigette calls Heinz "Sara's Brother", the Murphy's have not legally adopted Heinz. id:Brigette Murphy pl:Brigette Murphy vi:Brigette Murphy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:B Category:Parents Category:The Murphys Category:Spouses